


So Very Good

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Scott, But only around Isaac, College!AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Isaac's been away, Isaac's trying to study, Little plot, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott missed him, Scott's A Tease, Scott's extremely horny, Scott's got a dirty mouth, Sex, Still Werewolves, handjobs, mostly sex, omega!Scott, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's been away and Scott wants to have fun but Isaac needs to study. Persuasive seduction is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Good

Scott is pure. He is innocent and humble. His entire being radiates happiness and love. He cares and helps everyone- no matter who they are or what they do. He's not judgemental and is completely loyal. His appearance is carefree, soft, and childlike. He puts everyone else first and is quick to blame himself for any and all mistakes. Scott is the most beautiful person anyone could ever meet.

Isaac was confused about Scott when he was a young boy and as he grew up he thought Scott naïve and ignorant. After The Bite he wanted to taint that goodness and corrupt him and now he thought Scott was amazing and one of a kind. But Scott isn't completely innocent…

Scott knows how to get Isaac hot and bothered. A lick of his lips, a look threw his lashes, a pout, a whine of his Mate's name, a roll of his hips, a well placed kiss. Scott knows exactly how to get Isaac hot and bothered and he's pretty damn good at it.

"Scott!" Isaac growled. "I gotta study." Scott pouted and batted his eyes.

"Please Baby." Scott begged as he bit his lip. His hands roamed slowly over Isaac's body. "I want you." Isaac groaned through gritted teeth. "I'm so horny for you, Baby please." He brought Isaac's hand to his hard-on and moaned. "Fuck Baby, you make me feel so good. Come play with me, just for a little while, I'll do all the work just come make me feel good."

"Scott, Jesus!" Isaac hissed. Scott whined and rolled his hips into Isaac's hand.

"Please Baby. Give it to me, I want it so much. I'll be a good little cockslut for you, just come fill me up. Need to feel you when I cum, need you in me. Gotta cum with you buried deep inside me." Isaac let out an animalistic snarl as he pushed away from his desk. Screw physics and ethics and triganometry and whatever other shit he was studying. Scott gave him the most delighted, smug, lust-filled smile he'd ever seen. The shorter boy grabbed him and pushed him down on to the bed. "So good to me Baby. The best Daddy ever." Scott whispered. Isaac's pupils dilated and his cock grew even harder- if that was possible. "I'll do all the work and all Daddy has to do is watch." He climbed up towards Isaac, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. He started by pressing fiery hot kisses against Isaac's lips and neck and face. "Missed you so much Daddy. Had to do everything on my own. Got so desperate to be filled I left the plug in all day." And Isaac isn't going to last. He was so close to coming and Scott had barely touched him. He hadn't expected this when they first started going out. Who would of thought Scott McCall, sweet; caring; helpful Scott McCall, would have such a potty mouth? Would love being filled and spanked and swallowing Isaac's cum? "You were gone for so long."

"What did you do?" Isaac asked as Scott began taking of Isaac's clothes.

"So much. Had to jerk off in the shower." Scott began. "Had to think it was you and finger myself before I came." He kissed along Isaac's chest with those same dirty, wet kisses. "Then I sucked the cum off my fingers- but it's not as good as yours." Isaac let out a moan as he imagined it. "And then I fucked my hand so hard, had to shove a dildo in my mouth and imagine it was your cock." Fuck, Scott was gonna be the death of him. "Then fucked myself with the dildo- felt like crying cause it wasn't you - and then I put the plug in so I could feel full until you got back." He mouthed at Isaac's jean-clad erection before ripping off his pants. Literally he tore them in two, Isaac would add that to the list of Incredibly Hot Things My Boyfriend Does That Make Me Want To Fuck Him To Heaven And Back. He nuzzled Isaac's cock through his boxers before pulling those off too. He wrapped a hand around Isaac's now free cock as he kissed him. "So glad you're back." He began stroking Isaac slowly. "Hmm, Baby you're so hard. Are you hard for me? Is that all for me?" Scott murmured against Isaac's lips as he smeared precum over the head of Isaac's cock.

"Yeah." Isaac breathed. Scott smiled softly and Isaac groaned. "I'm gonna cum."

"Come on, cum down my throat. All over my hand- all over me." Scott responded. Isaac grunted as his orgasm crashed over him and he covered Scott's hand and their chests. Scott leaned down quickly and wrapped his mouth around Isaac's cock, getting cum all over his face in the process. Isaac gasped, another orgasm causing his vision to whiten as Scott bobbed his head. When he was done Scott pulled back and licked the cum off his hand and Isaac's chest and then licked the cum from his face and chest off his fingers. "Mmm, so good Baby. Taste so good." He praised. Isaac panted- his cock achingly hard again. Scott pushed back onto his knees and made a show as he took off his clothes. He rubbed at his nipples once his shirt was gone, moaning so openly for Isaac. He squeezed at his crotch before taking off his jeans and palmed himself before stepping out of his boxers. He tugged at his cock a few times and then crawled up onto Isaac. 

Scott pushed a leg between Isaac's and began to slowly rut against Isaac's thigh. Isaac moaned and grabbed Scott's hips tightly.

"Fuck Baby!" He moaned. Scott pushed harder, his leg dragging over Isaac's cock. Isaac came again followed by Scott. They were still hard and Scott still wasn't satiated. He pulled back and turned around so his back was to Isaac. He leaned forward and spreed his legs so Isaac had a clear few of Scott's ass and cock. Isaac sat up and leaned forward as he began lapping at Scott's hole. Scott moaned throatily.

"Daddy!" Scott's hand reached back an tangled in Isaac's hair. "Yeah Baby, fuck me with your tongue. Feels so good. Fuck…" As Isaac pulled back Scott sucked on three fingers of one hand while the other played with his nipples again. He moaned and reached his spit covered hand back. He circled on finger around the rim before pushing it in. He let out a throaty gasp as Isaac moaned.

"Fuck!" Isaac hissed. Scott worked the finger around before adding a second and scissoring himself open. He whined and pushed back on his own hand, wanting more. He added a third finger and turned his head to look at Isaac. Isaac's eyes were glued to Scott's fingers as he watched his boyfriend fuck his own fingers. Fuck… He was gonna cum again. Scott's free hand reached down and gripped his cock as he whimpered. Isaac bit back the urge to just go up behind him and claim his Mate. He felt his eyes shift and caught a glimpse of Scott's glowing bright green. Scott whined.

"Shit, Baby I'm gonna cum." He groaned as he crooked his fingers. He gasped loudly and arched as he came. "Yes, fuck! Right there!" He moaned. Isaac fisted the sheets tightly as his claws slipped out. He was coming undone- fast. Scott was panting as he sucked on both his hands before reaching over and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount in his hand and rubbed it over Isaac's cock while rubbing the rest over his hole.

"Scott, take-." Isaac is cut off by his own moan as he watched Scott take him all in one go. Scott threw his head back and moaned. 

"Fuck Daddy, fill me up so well." He said as he lifted and then dropped down hard. "I love riding you. Love bouncing on your hard cock Baby." Isaac groaned. Scott, true to his word, did all the work. He set a fast, hard pace.

"I love watching you." Isaac responded. "Look so beautiful."

"Yeah? Love your cock Daddy, fucks me so well." Scott muttered as he leaned toward Isaac to whisper in his ear. "I love you so much, you're so good to me. I love having you fuck me and fill me with your cum so others know I'm yours." Isaac's claws sink into Scott's hips. He pushed up into Scott. "Yes! Fuck Daddy you're so good, so good at fucking me." Scott threw his head back. "Yeah, there! Right there Izzie, Baby please!" Isaac's fangs come out as Scott keens. "Yes, yes, fuck yes! Shit, Daddy please! Make me cum, make me cum so hard!" Isaac growled and sunk his teeth into Scott's neck. Scott gasped and his body shook. He howled as he came. As he clenched around Isaac tightly, sending the taller boy over the edge. Scott rolled off of Isaac with a groan. "Mmm, so good." He purred. Isaac smiled and turned to peck his Mate's lips.

"You're a naughty boy." He reprimanded.

"Only for you Daddy." Scott replied. And it was true. Scott is pure- until he's alone with Isaac.


End file.
